


Just Sweet Enough

by hibiscushavoc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Be patient, F/F, it's the public release :), so like idk where to go with this one as opposed to the Cope Version (tm), this is indeed the alternate version!! congrats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: Barely able to speak a coherent sentence of Inkling, Agent 8 is kind of a wreck with an abnormally high metabolism, a fear of being left alone, and an intense amount of culture shock. Agent 3 doesn't exactly know how to deal with this bleary-eyed girl who wants to stick to her like glue, especially when she's dealing with some demons of her own- namely the ooze still inhabiting her body.





	Just Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> What's up fuckers!!!! this is the altered version so chapter 1 is short  
> Tori is fighting me real hard but I wanted to get this out here now so uh ayyyyy

If there was one thing everyone in the New Squidbeak Splatoon knew about Agent 8, it's that her high metabolism was unmatched. But no one faced as sudden of a realization as Agent 3, and on the first day she met the octoling, no less.

 

During her trials trapped underground, Agent 8 would take any scraps offered to her, occasionally sneaking off to spend some of her CQ Points at the vending machine when nothing she could find would cut it. Her frame was thin and everyone worried that if she were to go for too much longer without a decent meal, her body would begin to metabolise her own muscles. Luckily, due to Agent 8’s prowess, the superb coaching from Off the Hook, and Agent 3’s arrival, she was quickly taken to the surface. Of course, nothing was going to be given to the octoling easily and as soon as she emerged onto the surface, the lives of the inklings were placed in danger from Commander Tartar. However, Agent 8 emerged victorious once more, and she found herself on a helicopter sat close to Agent 3 as they were airlifted to the safety of the Promised Land.

She was exhausted, numbly aware that Pearl was insisting the agents spend the night at her mansion, but she found herself too worn out to focus on much. Her body ached all over, and her stomach groaned with disdain at the lack of food she'd had. Apparently her middle was rather loud, as it caused Agent 3 to lift her head and glance at the octoling before quickly averting her gaze.

Agent 3 was a hard cookie to crack. Agent 8 had very little experience differentiating emotions on the faces of others, but the inkling just seemed stone-faced 24/7. She couldn't tell what the other girl was thinking. But perhaps that was for the best, the octoling thought, lamenting that Agent 3 probably wasn't too impressed with her mediocre skills or her obvious shell-shock. She pursed her lips, face flushing from embarrassment as her tentacles curled.

“You were good out there, from what I could tell,” The more experienced agent suddenly broke the silence between them, roughly 30 minutes into their flight back to Inkopolis.

Agent 8 barely registered the statement being directed at her, before jumping and stumbling over her words. Inkling language was not something she knew how to replicate easily.

“Oh! Um… thank… thank you?” The new agent responded, trying to remember how Pearl spoke to her through the earpiece during the tests. The octoling had simply not known (or not remembered) how to speak the inkling language, although she quickly picked up words and learned faster than Marina had when she first met Pearl. Occasionally she still just couldn't understand a word or phrase, but luckily Marina was there to speak in the octarian language to help her.

“Yeah. I would say it's been a long month for you.” Agent 3 replied, fidgeting with her hands. Agent 8 took a moment to clumsily translate what she heard into her native language in her mind before attempting to continue the budding conversation.

“Month?” She would have liked to say something else, but the octoling was too curious to not ask a few questions. She just hoped she could keep her inquisitive nature under wraps to avoid annoying the other agent.

“Well, I think it's been a month. I lost track of time down there…” The inkling was now fiddling with one of her tentacles, her foot tapping. It seemed she couldn't sit still.

“Oh. Yes…” Agent 8 mumbled, attempting to come up with a decent response before settling on agreement.

“What's your name? You can call me Tori.” She stared at Agent 8, eyes cold and faceted almost like a shutter. They were that way when she was sanitized, but it was obvious she was no longer under the control of the maniac phone. The augmented eyes seemed to be a lasting effect, however. They seemed to be staring into her soul and it was unnerving Agent 8, so she tried to focus on what else she could see on the inkling.

From what the octoling had heard, Agent 3 was renowned for fighting against octarian forces while they were under the control of DJ Octavio. She could see a few scars peeking out from under the inkling's outfit. Her form was toned and lean, but she could see serious muscles under the bunchy reflective jacket and ripped cape. She looked tired (as Agent 8 supposed she herself also did) but like she was used to fatigue and that this was nothing new to her. In other words, she looked mean and experienced, whereas the octoling looked soft and still extremely shaken.

After a moment Tori repeated the question, although she spoke a bit softer. Agent 8 realized she was spacing out a bit and jumped back to attention.

“Name?” Agent 8 furrowed her brows, tentacles curling. “I cannot remember it. The captain says I am Agent 8. So I am called that.” She realized the statement wasn't very fluid, but it was all she could piece together at the time to get her message across. Tori seemed to understand thankfully, nodding.

“Alright, okay, Agent 8 it is, then. Maybe you'll remember your name later.” The inkling offered, voice somewhat softer.

“Maybe.” She wasn't in any hurry to return to the Deepsea Metro to recover her lost memories. There was nothing the octoling wanted more than a warm bed and something to eat.

As soon as thoughts of food bubbled to the surface of Agent 8’s mind, her stomach groaned and clenched painfully, causing her to curl up slightly around it. Tori looked concerned, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward.

“You alright there, Agent 8?” She looked ready to get up and cross the small space between seats to sit by the shorter agent.

“Hungry…” The octoling mumbled through clenched teeth, waiting for the pain to subside. She could get food when they reached the city. It wasn't far away, now. She could wait a few moments longer. She had waited all this time, after all…

Agent 8 barely registered what was going on around her due to the increasing pain of an empty stomach, but she was numbly aware of concerned hands touching her arm from next to her. Was it Tori? She couldn't tell. Her vision began to swim so she simply closed her eyes. Someone was yelling from far away, and it sounded almost like they were underwater. Or maybe she was? Her head felt heavy and swollen like water had gotten in it, or maybe lead. Eventually she was aware she was passing out, and she gripped her claws firmly into her arms to try and ground herself. However, it proved futile as within a few seconds she lost consciousness.


End file.
